Vandread: Soul
by Soulimpared
Summary: Crash landed on a distant planet. Survive while discovering what makes us human. Side story of Vandread: Crimson Tears .:ReBOOT:. Chapters updated DAILY. Read and review. Enjoy all.
1. Marooned

**Vandread: Soul**

"So, what do we do now?"

Hibiki sighed as he crossed his arms and stared into the horizon. There was nothing they could do. The Nirvana had been rushed by the Harvest and in Bart's brilliant mind he sent out an all out attack. In the process, Hibiki's and Dita's combined form was sent flying into space...

And there lies the problem.

"I don't know, that idiot could have sent us anywhere. At least this planet has some sort of oxygen so we should be fine for a little while." he said to her.

Dita sat in the sand, her legs underneath her and her eyes scanning the abysmal dryness of the land. It did seem pointless to worry. At least she had her friend to keep her company.

"How does the machines look?" asked Hibiki turning to his marooned partner who was buried beneath the sand. Dita eyed her own dread and noticed sparks of electricity jettisoning from her cockpit. Things looks bleak.

She said to him: "I doubt we can even try to get off this planet and by the look of things it doesn't seem like we can even repair it. You said you were a worker right? Could you fix it?"

Hibiki scoffed mentally admitting defeat. He could if he had the tools but judging by his surroundings it seemed like a far off idea he would find anything suitable.

Then a distant roar echoed from the distance.

The two of them looked on and saw a massive dark cloud off into the horizon. The pangs of thunder and lightening calling in warning.

"Dammit," he said, "We have to find somewhere to hold up. We're sitting ducks out here,"

"Um..."

"What is it now?"

Dita made a nervous laugh as she pointed to her legs causing Hibiki to groan in frustration.

He said to her: "Did you break something?"

"I don't think so but it hurts to move them," she said as she caressed her shins. He looked around hoping to find somewhere to take shelter. He viewed past the mangled vanguard and dread and spotted a jutting rock several yards away. Maybe they could do something with that, there was no use seeking refuge from rain inside the machines. He wasn't that dumb.

"Can you walk at all?" he asked.

Dita pitifully got to her knees but once she set her foot onto the ground she gave out a cry of pain and sat back down.

"I'll take that as a no," he said disdainfully, "Alright, I guess I have to carry you."

Dita's face suddenly reddened and defiant, "No, no. I got it. Don't worry about me, I can walk."

Hibiki crossed his arms, "Are you stupid? You and I both know you can't even crawl. Now stop being difficult and let me help you."

He knelt down to grab her but she painfully inched away in rebellion, "No, you can't!"

"What's your problem? Don't you realize we're about to get hit by a storm?"

Her face was now crimson, "I weigh too much."

He stood there in a pause trying to understand what she meant, "I'm not a weakling, you know."

"I know,"

"Then let me carry you,"

"No!"

"Listen you..."

"I don't want you to carry me. I'm heavy!"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes!"

He looked at her and could see embarrassment beginning to spread across her face, "Fine."

She gave a sigh of relief.

Hibiki then saw an opening and quickly scooped her up into his arms. If she was indeed heavy he couldn't feel it, she was incredibly light but what made it difficult was her squirming.

"Wait, what are you doing?" she yelled.

"Helping you," he replied.

He tossed her over his shoulder and began to walk towards potential shelter.

To his surprise there was a slight indent in the rock surface, it was just big enough to shield them for a night or two from the rain. He placed her down and sat next to her.

"I wasn't too heavy, right?" she asked him in an utmost whisper.

He groaned, "What's with you women and your weight?"

"It's just... never mind," she said.

They sat in silence as the sound of rolling thunder echoed closer. Hibiki peered out towards the sky which was darkening at a fast rate. He had to think, how would they get off the planet? They had no means of communicating with anyone, they didn't even have rations. By the looks of things, there wasn't anywhere to even fend for food. They were just going to have to make do.

"Ow,"

He looked over to see Dita massaging her legs, "How badly are you hurt?"

"I don't know, when I first got out of the dread I was fine but as we stood there I had to sit down. I just thought I was tired but it feels numb."

He then sat opposite her and looked at her knees. They were badly scratched and bruised.

"Hey, put your leg on my lap."

"What?"

"Just put your leg here," he said patting his lap. She looked at him and obeyed.

"Duelo taught me a few things when we were at the brig when you guys first captured us. Every now and then he shows me a few of his tricks for wounds and such. Still, don't count on me to cure everything."

She nodded as she watched him. He pressed his fingers against her knee.

"Does this hurt?"

She nodded.

He inspected her scratches and saw they didn't go too far into the flesh. He then placed his thumbs over the top of her shins where he saw discoloration.

"Does this hurt?" he said as pressed down slightly.

She jumped, a painful expression on her face, "Yeah."

He then took the top of her boot and began to slip it off.

"Wait, what are you doing?" she said in an almost panic.

"Don't you see that I need to see your entire leg so I can help you?" he said in a matter-of-fact tone. She looked at him as if curious as to his already known intentions and nodded.

He slowly slipped off her boot and set inside. His eyes inspected from her shin all the way down to her foot.

She has really smooth skin, he thought. He took her foot into his hands and remembered the areas Duelo had taught him where to press into. He took his index finger and lightly tapped the ball of her foot.

"Did you feel that?" he asked.

"Yeah,"

He slowly rolled his thumbs down the bottom of her foot to her heel, "How about that?"

"Yeah, I can feel it."

"Okay, good. That means your leg is not broken, well, this one anyway."

He then placed his hand underneath her calf and cupped it in his palm.

"Any pain?"

"A little,"

"Alright, just looks like a lot of bruising I guess."

He checked her other leg and came to the same conclusion.

"You have really rough hands," she said to him, "Is that typical for all men?"

"Depends," he said, "If you work on a lot of things with your hands you tend to get them roughed up a bit. You won't be able to walk for a little while, not that I think you can help me anyway, at least I can keep track of where you are."

Dita could not help but look at him, something about him was different. It could have been that they were no longer with the crew the noise of everyday life wasn't there to deflect the true nature of his personality. She could hear the deepness in his voice that somehow soothed her into comfort. She could hear the subtle concern when he looked at her legs.

And his touch.

It was like nothing she could understand. Something about the fact that they were alone sent a different atmosphere among them she couldn't understand. Something was there, something in her head was linking things together but her brain could not find the why nor the how.

She pulled her injured legs to her chest and sat her chin on them. She was confused. Could he see the same thing she was seeing or was it something only she, a woman, could understand. It was funny, she thought, they were in a situation where life and death was the main focus whereas she was there thinking about this boy. Life was strange.

"Why are you so quiet?" he said.

She blinked and noticed her own silence, "Nothing! I'm fine, just thinking."

"That's a first," he said sarcastically.

"Do you have to make fun of me all the time?"

He looked at her, clearly taken back by her question, "What are you talking about?"

She looked away, "I like helping you and making you happy. You... you don't seem to want to do the same for me."

"What? I just did help you? If you feel that way then maybe I will just leave you here." he threatened.

"No, that's not what I meant!" she exclaimed in fear.

"Fine, have it your way,"

He picked himself up and walked away without another word.


	2. A Storm to Remember

**A Storm to Remember**

**Chapter one of Vandread: Crimson Tears is up. It has replaced the original first chapter. Go check it out if you didn't get the word from . **

Lightning thundered and rain poured. Dita sat in quiet contemplation with her legs against her chest. She could feel the cold stare of loneliness slowly entering into her mind and the urge to cry was even closer. She didn't want to drive him away, all she wanted was to be closer to him, to be friends. She looked at the cave opening and could see the distant outlines of the dread and vanguard. That's what she felt like, she thought, as if rain was pouring onto their relationship and there was nothing she could do to mend it.

She sighed.

"Why did you have to go?" she whispered.

"Go where?"

Dita looked over to find Hibiki drenched with water, a slight bulge protruding from his orange tunic. Dita stared at him unsure of what to say next.

"You gonna sit there and gawk at me or are you gonna help?" he spat. Dita smiled and realized that his was Hibiki's way of forgiving her. She happily accepted his offer as she positioned herself closer to him.

"What do you need me to do?" she asked him. Hibiki pried his tunic open exposing a pile of dried brush from underneath. He nestled it in a neat pile and stacked it beside him. He then pried a small metal box from his back pocket causing Dita to eye curiously.

"What's that?" she asked him.

He lifted the small box to her and said: "I saved this little guy from my partner's chassis. Hopefully it will help us survive the night,"

He snapped two wires from the end of the box and tapped the now loose copper ends. The two ends formed a spark of electricity forming a smile on Hibiki's face.

"Alright, the wind is coming in too strong for the spark to ignite. Put your hands around mine." he said.

She obeyed and cupped her hands around his. Tapping the ends of the wires he caused a flurry of sparks to ensure but none caught. Dita could see the disappointment slowly pour onto his face.

"Wait, I got an idea," she said to him. She whipped off her trademark blazer and whip it around them shielding them from the roaring wind. Hibiki took the opportunity to spark the wires again causing the dried brush to go up in a fiery plume. Hibiki smiled.

"Awesome, you actually had a good idea for once," he said to her.

Dita looked away.

He noticed his words had hit her, "Oh come on, you know I didn't meant it,"

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean it doesn't hurt!" she retorted.

Hibiki didn't know what to say as he could see she was on the verge of tears.

"Hey, don't cry. I didn't mean it like that, I was just…"

"Making fun of me," she interrupted.

"It's not like that,"

"Yeah, how come no matter what I do to make you happy you never seem to like it? You never say thanks, you never even pretend to appreciate me."

Hibiki turned away, he could hear the hurt in her voice and it was disheartening hearing that from her. He didn't mean to come across this way, he was letting his pride do the talking. But what did he have to be proud of? He had nothing to call his own, nothing to show for any accomplishment.

Wait. That was a lie.

He did have something but whether or not he could prove it was his was another story entirely.

"Fine," he finally said.

They sat in silence for what seemed like hours. The storm outside raged on, wind whipping at the sand and rain plummeting the planet to its core. He looked outside the cave opening hoping to see some sort of life entering the atmosphere. He hoped to see a dread in the distance coming to their rescue but that idea was losing steam fast. There was no telling how long they would be there and they had no food to sustain them. He could feel his stomach begin to tumble and no doubt Dita wasn't faring any better.

He turned to her and saw her sleeping next to the fire her body shivering. She was something else, he thought. He noticed her lips quivering as a fine wisp of breath hovered before her face. He crawled over to her and tore off his orange tunic. He placed it over her and watched as her shivering body slowly eased into comfort.

To be honest he didn't know what he would do without her. He had the urge to protect her but he didn't dare admit it to anyone. He needed her but he didn't know why. He was fine with that thought though.

She was cute too.

Wait, what?

He shook his head, what was he saying? He thought a woman was cute? No way.

He watched as Dita shifted in her sleep exposing her thigh, he quickly turned away his cheeks rising in heat. He should go sit where he was, he thought, and try to get some sleep himself.

"Hibiki," she whispered.

He turned to her and suddenly his eyes fell downward forcing him to blush immensely. He immediately took his tunic and pulled it down.

"She gives me a heart attack even when she sleeps," he whispered to himself.

"Don't leave me," he heard her say.

Looking down he could see her eyelashes gleam in the firelight. Soft tears trembling down her cheeks, "Stay with me"

He smiled and whispered, "I won't leave. I could never leave,"

She smiled gently in her sleep, "Love,"

His smile slowly turned into a frown, "I'm not so good with that,"

"Love me,"

"I… I can't"

"Love me,"

"I… I don't know how,"

"Love me,"

"I don't want to be weak,"

"Please,"

"I don't want to hurt you,"

She remained silent. He laid down beside her, his face near hers. He could smell her scent and feel her warmth. He felt different, his stomach hurt and his mind foggy but he let his body speak for once. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close causing her face to float dangerously close to his. He could see her tears clinging to her face and with his finger he wiped it away. He wasn't good when it came to something like love but he knew he didn't have to be. With a final sigh of exhaustion he titled her head forward and did the one thing he knew felt right.

He kissed her forehead softly.

"I won't leave you,"

And with that he slipped into slumber.

When he awoke he could no longer hear the sound of thunder. He lifted his head, his eyes sore from sleep and made out the blue sky entering through the cave mouth. He looked beside him and could feel Dita's body still close to his. He slipped away without waking her and exited the cave.

Standing outside the cave he felt the chill of the wind nip at his skin. The storm was over and his next objective was food. He looked over the damp sand and spotted the dread and vanguard. He looked back at the cave and could make out Dita was still asleep. This was as good time as ever to find something to eat. He treaded back to his vanguard and noticed several birds congregating in the open cockpit. He shooed them away but was amazed by what he saw. The birds had made a nest and left several eggs.

He smiled, it was better than nothing.

He grabbed them and headed back to the cave, his trophies in hand.

He knelt inside the cave and lied the bounty onto the sand.

"Hey, where did you go?" said Dita sleepily.

"I found these, we get to actually have some breakfast," he said. He took one of the eggs and hastily bit into it spilling egg yolk onto his chin.

Dita quickly snatched the half eaten egg from him in protest, "What are you doing?"

"What am I doing? What are YOU doing taking my food!"

"It's not properly cooked, you can get sick!"

"What are you going to cook it for me then?"

"Of course,"

She rounded up the eggs, "Make the fire again and I'll prepare them."

Hibiki watched as she placed several large rocks onto the fire being careful not to extinguish the flames.

"See, it's not hard. If you place them on top of the rocks they won't burn but they will still cook," she said.

"How is that cooking it? You didn't even open any of them," he replied in innocence.

She smiled, "Never had hard boiled before?"

"Hard boiled?"

"Yeah well, technically we are not boiling them but it works similar."

"You're strange, you know that?"

She laughed, "But you like it right?"

He smiled, "Yeah, I do."


	3. Love and Loss

**Love and Loss**

Dita recovered from her injuries. She walked with a slight limp but gaining the ability to be mobile would help them survive. Hibiki explained they couldn't stay in this cave forever and needed to cover some ground in hopes of finding anymore resources. The sun was beating down on them, he took his orange tunic and tied it around his waist with Dita following suit. He watched as she tied her blazer around her waist exposing her think black tank top. Sweat dripped down the center of her chest causing a darkened hue between her breasts. He turned away quickly as an awkward feeling soon rose elsewhere.

"Where off to?" she asked him. He looked around, nothing but sand and random rocks.

"I guess it doesn't matter," he said, "Any direction know wouldn't really hurt."

The wind blew frantically past them as if revealing a path. Dita's eyes widened with curiosity as she turned to smile at him, "This way,"

"What makes you so sure?" he replied.

She shrugged, "I'm not but like you said, we have nothing to lose,"

They walked on, leaving their machines half submerged in sand. Hibiki looked back.

"We'll be back, partner. Don't you worry,"

Hours went by and they were only met with more endless sand. Hibiki occasionally glanced over to Dita who seemed tired but said nothing on the contrary.

"Are you alright? Do you need to rest?" he asked her.

She shook her head, "No, I'm fine. We can keep going,"

He was quite amazed how much of himself he saw in her. So was it true? The more you spend time with a person the more they would exhibit your traits. Did he really look like that?

"What about you? Are you holding up?" she asked him.

He nodded.

Suddenly Hibiki heard a terrifying groan. He looked over and saw Dita's eyes slowly drifting from consciousness as her body began to tremble. He could tell her knees were about to give, he quickly caught her in his arms and settled her down.

"Hey, hey, are you alright? You liar, you don't feel good,"

She smiled, "Just a bit dizzy. I can stand. I just needed a moment."

He helped her to her feet but kept her hand in his waiting for another tremor of dizziness to sweep her, "I'm going to keep hold of you so that I know you're alright."

She didn't argue as she gripped his hand tightly.

The sound of sand sliding caught Hibiki's attention. His eyes found a small hold where sand was escaping through. He leaned over to get a better look but as he did a massive planet tremor sent him and Dita straight into the sand. Another tremor erupted but this time the ground around them caved in. Hibiki could feel himself sliding into the now gathering vortex of sand. With Dita in hand he scaled the slope of sand in attempts to get out of the radius. He managed to get his body over the rim but Dita struggled to find her footing with her damaged legs. He tightened his grip on her but the twisting and ever moving sand could not support his weight enough to ground him. He tried to pull her toward him but he felt his body fall deeper. He began to panic, he couldn't pull her out. Dita looked at him, her fingers beginning to turn blue from her powerful grip on him.

"Don't let me go!" she begged him.

Hibiki clenched his jaw, "I got you. I won't let you go!"

Hibiki could see her body slowly being engulfed by the sand, her panic stricken eyes were now glazed with tears.

"Hibiki! Don't let me die! Please!" she screamed in sheer horror.

He knew he couldn't save her. He could taste the bile from his stomach rising into his throat. He couldn't do it and he knew it. He looked into her eyes, he could see the fear. His eyes welled up with tears as he knew there was no way the both of them could survive.

"Goddammit!" he bellowed, "I'm sorry!"

"NO, please!"

He screamed in agony as his emotions suddenly caught him. He was going to lose her. He would never see her again. Could he live with that?

"HIBIKI!" cried Dita.

They're hands began to slip and the current of the sand began to intensify. He tried his best to keep his grip but the sweat from their bodies had reached their palms. He lost grip with one of his hands and now she was handing onto his with only a few fingers.

"I'll find you! I swear to God I'll find you!" he called to her.

"DON'T LET ME GO, HIBIKI!"

Then she was gone. The sands ceased to turn leaving nothing in its wake. Hibiki got to his knees, his eyes staring at where Dita once was. She was gone. He felt something rise in him, his breathing became shallow, his eyes foggy. He fell onto his hands and he let out the most agonizing scream he had ever heard come from himself.

There was no one to see him, he didn't care anymore.

"DITA!" he bellowed, tears fell uncontrollably down his face and onto the sand. He slammed his fists causing plumes of sand to rocket upward.

"Dita! Dita come back, please! Don't leave me here!" he shouted.

He began to frantically dig into the sand hoping to find a glimpse of her. He swatted mounds of it away shouting and cursing with everything he had. His throat began to hurt and his face felt beaten but he didn't care. He punched and kicked but it did nothing to bring her back. He finally sat there, the light of the sun falling onto him. He rolled himself onto his back, his face drenched with tears.

"No…" he sobbed, he finally placed his hands over his eyes and cried with all his remaining strength.

He laid there in the sand for hours, the sun was close to setting but he didn't want to move. He couldn't cry anymore, his emotions felt dull as he stared at the stars hovering overhead. It was over, he thought. He didn't want to be found anymore. He wanted to die. He wanted to fall asleep and never wake again.

"You, identify yourself," said a voice. He turned his head which pained from keeping it stationary. In his foggy sight he managed to see someone sitting on what looked like a camel. Their face was hidden underneath goggles.

"Leave me alone," he said in a hoarse tone.

"Not an option," said the person. The stranger got down from their animal and walked over to him. They knelt beside him, "What's your name?"

He looked away, "Hibiki Tokai,"

"Armela Cleton, you look malnourished. Here, have some water," she said to him. She unseated her canteen and handed it to him but he refused.

"I don't want anything, leave me alone," he said.

"What? Listen, even if you don't want my help I'm going to have to take you with me. You are a wandering rouge and it's my job to make sure you're not an enemy."

"I'm no threat," he said, "I lost."

"Come on, I'll take you back to camp. We can treat you there,"

Twenty minutes north sat a camp. Hibki could see the embers of a massive fire in the distance and several tents sat perched between several hills. He sat behind the woman who had taken him and the thought there would be more women only made his heart feel sore. They finally arrived and he was met with stares. The woman hitched the animal and gestured for Hibiki to step off. He did so and suddenly someone appeared before him.

"Welcome, you are in good hands," said the person.

"Whatever," he replied,

The man tore off his helmet exposing a rather young face. He then gestured for his comrades to do the same. Hibiki looked on and was stunned to see both men and women watching him. He didn't understand. Why were they working together?

"Where are you from?" said the man.

"Terak," said Hibiki.

"Ah, I've heard of that planet. You live in an all male society correct?"

"I did,"

"Hope this wasn't such a culture shock. All of us here have decedents from the original planet Earth. As you can see, our gender's never divided."

"Yeah, I'm fully aware."

The man stuck out his hand, "The name's Cecil, Cecil Armstrong."

Hibiki took his hand and shook it, "Hibiki Tokai,"

The man smiled with intrigue, "Ah, I've read about cultures from Mother Earth. You descend from Japan judging by your name."

"Ja… Japan? Never heard of it," he said. The woman who had taken him to the camp joined Cecil as she unveiled her mask.

"And I'm his wife, Maria Armstrong?" she said.

Hibiki looked confused, "Why do you both have the same last name? Are you two related?"

Maria and Cecil looked at one another and laughed, "Well yes, she's my wife like she said,"

"Wife?" Hibiki asked, "What the hell is that?"

Maria blinked as if she was asked the meaning of life, "You don't know what that is?"

Cecil quickly whispered to her, "He's from Terak."

"Oh," Maria nodded, "I get it."

"Get what?" Hibiki questioned.

"I guess there's some things we have to explain to you so your time here is a bit less confused. Follow me."

They led him to a nearby tent where they all sat, Hibiki could make out sources of light but couldn't figure out how they worked. Maria caught his eye and followed it to the lamp.

"That's an oil lamp, one of the last ones from planet Earth. Just as the name implies, it runs on oil which is scarce as it is."

She made her way to a small satchel sitting idly in a corner and took something. She turned to him and tossed a small package of meat on his lap, "Eat it, it has a lot of protein."

"What is it?" asked Hibiki.

"Dried meat or beef jerky is what our ancestors called it. It's pretty good, we found it in a care package floating in space several months ago. Who knew our ancestors had technology."

Hibiki couldn't ignore his hunger any longer as he tore the package open exposing a rough piece of beef. He plunged it into his mouth and began to chew immediately noticing the toughness.

"So, before we get into some history. Tell us a little about yourself. We don't normally get visitors from other planets." said Maria.

Cecil joined in and sat beside her, "Yeah, it's a little odd you're the only one we found,"

Hibiki felt something tug at his heart, "I wasn't alone,"

"What do you mean,"

"I don't want to talk about it,"

Maria and Cecil shared a quick glance and nodded as if they knew where the topic was leading them.

"You lost a loved one then?" said Cecil.

Hibiki said nothing but a subtle nod was all he could suffice.

"I see, I don't know what I would do if I lost Maria. We've been together since we were kids." he said.

"You have no idea," whispered Hibiki.


	4. An Old Enemy Returns

**An Old Enemy Returns**

**Soulimpared: "Welcome back everyone to another exciting chapter of Vandread: Soul, a sort of side story in the same written universe as Vandread: Crimson Tears. Today, we are here with the cast doing a quick Q and A about the recent plot adaptations and the hiatus of the myself. First I would like to say thank you for taking some time to talk with me." **

**Dita: "Of course, anything for you." **

**Hibiki: "What the hell does that supposed to mean?" **

**Soulimpared: "Now, before we continue I would just like to comment that much of the cast was quite angry with me. I think the reasons are obvious but what are your personal feelings? No need to hold back, I can take a hit," **

**Dita: "Well, most of us didn't get the memo that we weren't going to appear for another chapter and I guess some of us took offense." **

**Hibiki: "You can say that again," **

**Soulimpared: "Yes, I quite apologize for that. I didn't mean to keep all of you waiting," **

**Dita: "The important thing is you came back. I'm having fun doing more work for you guys and I'm sure Hibiki is glad to be back too," **

**Soulimpared: "Yes, Hibiki. How are you holding up?" **

**Hibiki: "What can I say, it was a nice break. Got to see some sights and rest for a little but after the 2 year point I'll admit I got a little worried you weren't coming back and leaving us," **

**Soulimpared: "Yeah, I can imagine. But now I'm here and production can continue. Now, what are your thoughts on the new plotline for Vandread: Crimson Tears?" **

**Hibiki: "The title sucks but what can I do, you're the one who wrote it." **

**Dita: "Oh come on, it's not bad. I kinda like it." **

**Soulimpared (Laughs): "But tell me, where you shocked by the new script?" **

**Hibiki: "Not really. To be honest I forgot about the old script and it was nice seeing a change. Threw me for a loop a couple times but nothing I can't handle," **

**Dita: "I really liked the new script. I loved my new role." **

**Soulimpared: "Glad to hear, what's your take on this side plot? Vandread: Soul?" **

**Dita: "It's different. I like it that's it's just me and him (points to Hibiki)" **

**Soulimpared: "Oh really?" **

**Hibiki: "What she means is… um… yeah it's…" **

**Dita: "Come on Hibiki, you can't say you didn't like the time alone with me," **

**(Studio remains quiet) **

**Hibiki: "Yeah… sure… whatever. **

**Soulimpared: "So, on that notion. How are you guys, you know, in real life?" **

**(They look at each other) **

**Dita: "Well…"**

**Hibiki: "We're fine," **

**Soulimpared: "Oh come now, I'm sure there's something you're not telling us," **

**Dita (blushes): "We uh… decided…" **

**Hibiki: "Hey, people read this don't they? Why don't we just let them read it? Beats spoiling everything. I worked hard for a good performance," **

**Soulimpared: "Quite true, I'll leave it at then. By the way, Meia and Barnette were supposed to be here for this interview weren't they? Where are they?" **

**Dita: "They had things they had to take care of. I think they might be on their way now. I'm sure they'll be here for the next interview." **

**Soulimpared: "Thanks, I appreciate your time. Dita, Hibiki." **

**Dita: "Yes, thanks for talking with us. Come on Hibiki, I thought you were taking me for dinner after this?" **

**Hibiki: "Yeah, yeah. I remember." **

**Soulimpared: "There you have it folks. Until next time, stay tuned for another session of Q&A with your writer, Soulimpared. In the meantime, enjoy your next chapter and remember, read and review." **

Dita awoke with the sound of water dripping in the distance. She raised her head, her eyes scanning her environment. She could make out walls of hard stone and to her side she could see trees rustling softly out from the small window like construct. Behind her she saw what seemed like a pillar of falling sand. That must be where she fell in from. She stood.

Wait, she stood?

She looked down at her legs and found that they were completely healed. Looking around she noticed candles dancing on pillars as if someone had already been there before. Before her stood an archway, she approached it and caught sight of a shadow moving down the hall.

"Hello?" she called.

The shadow stopped.

"Ah, you're awake," said a voice.

She passed through the archway and through the stone hall where she found a young man sitting between a cluster of candles. He wore barbaric clothes and his skin was colored with paint. He turned to her.

"I was wondering when you would wake. I knew my people would take care of you," he said.

"Who are you?" she said.

"A question of incredible meaning but with very little words. I am Sain, wanderer of this planet. Several of my people found you as you drifted from the sands. It would seem as if you are a victim of this world's natural defense."

"Natural defense?"

"Yes," he said, "Like weather which happens in the heavens. The sands which litter this world's ground also shares weather patterns in the form of sands. The sands run deep within the planet and cause hurricanes underneath. You were unfortunate to fall victim to the moving sands but you were a lucky individual. You survived which means there's more meaning for you."

"I see," she said, "Have you found anyone else?"

"No, just you,"

She was afraid of that. She was in an unknown area and there was no one she could confide in. She needed to find Hibiki. She couldn't leave without him. Without another word she continued down the hall almost forgetting the man she had just talked to.

"Where do you plan to go?" he asked.

"I don't know, I appreciate you helping me. I really do. But I don't have time to stay, I have to find him,"

The man laughed heartily, "Ah, your man. You need to find your man,"

She blushed, "What?"

"I had a woman once before, she died in the plague many years ago. I come here every day to pay the God's homage and to talk to her. I believe the God's have plans for all of us. I'm sure you will find him. And when you do, do not let go. I made the mistake of losing faith once before. I shall never do it again. Hold onto him and never let go. The bond between a man and a woman is something that can never be broken. It was foretold by my ancestors. Love transcends all the forces of the heavens. To reach Godhood is to accept love and to give love in return. With love, even the sharpest sword cannot penetrate your heart. Good luck, girl. Forge your love,"

Dita stood unaware of what to say. Sometimes it was best to keep silent. She turned and headed out.

"What does that mean, a wife?" asked Hibiki.

Cecil smiled, "Our ancestors of Earth believed the bond of man and woman were strong enough to establish an everlasting relationship. Marriage is what they called it and to this day we follow the tradition. I fell in love with Maria when we were young and vowed to protect her. I knew the only way I could always be with her was to marry her and call her my wife,"

"As I am his wife, he is my husband. We stay together, through thick and thin for better or for worse. It's your ultimate commitment to that special person that you love. Partners in crime, so to speak," said Maria.

"Partners?" whispered Hibiki.

"Yes, partners in life," said Cecil.

Hibiki looked away, his cheeks reddening, "So, let's say you wanted to 'marry' someone. Do you just yell out you're now married? Do you make a treaty or something?"

They laughed, "Not quite as bold," began Cecil.

"We searched many planets and artifacts from Earth and it's very simple. You find something that has meaning to both you and your potential partner. And you… oh, tell him Cecil, I always get flustered when I get to this part of the story,"

Her husband laughed, "I found a precious gem one day while mining for resources for the colony. It was so precious I knew this would be a perfect gift. I then found an old book dating back to the time of Earth and I read it for days. It was about the old religions of Earth and there was a passage about marriage. I studied it and rehearsed countless times. Then one day, I was to propose to her."

"Propose?" said Hibiki.

"Yes, propose. It means to ask that person in their hand in marriage. At the time I didn't know what it meant either. All I can remember is being really nervous and I went back and forth whether or not this tradition was just silly and outdated. But one day, I gathered the courage and found my Maria standing in the fields giving orders to the recruits. I got down on one knee, just how the book had told me and I asked her if she would marry me,"

"I was so confused," laughed Maria, "I didn't understand what he meant. He then had to explain to me what was going on and when I finally understood of course I said yes,"

"We've been married ever since. We don't go anywhere without each other," said Cecil.

Hibiki thought for a moment but felt it was useless. Dita was gone, he would give anything to get her back. If she was still with him this idea of marriage wasn't too far fetched.

Suddenly a man entered the tent, he tore off his visor and said: "Sir, we have suspicious activity in the skies. Something's entering the atmosphere,"

Hibiki felt a sick feeling hit his gut, the possibility of the Nirvana finding him without Dita sent chills down his spine. He would have to face the crew, he would have to face his guilt, he would have to face the eyes of death.

Hibiki exited the tent and could see men and women scrambling for weapons. He looked into the now night sky and could see lights falling through the atmosphere like shooting stars. He stood there, trying to recognize the vessels making entry. He was floored when he found the unmistakable ship design to be an old enemy.

The Harvest.

"No, way…" he breathed.

Cecil stood at his side, "Do you know these people?"

"They're not people," he said, "They're something else,"

"You fought them before?"

"Yeah and you're way out of your league,"

"Commander, orders?" said a random colonist.

"According to this young man, we must take up to arms. Men, board your ships and prepare to defend the planet," said Cecil.

"Of course,"

He thought he had gotten rid of them. He thought he sacrificed everything to destroy them. He thought wrong, the war had to continue.


End file.
